Delirio de Orbes Cafes
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Ella no rogaba por mi; era yo el que dejaba que hiciera conmigo lo que se le veni en gana. Lo disfrutaba. Sesshomaru x Kagome. Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico del Mes de Abril "Sumision: Cadenas y Latigos" del Foro Hazme el Amor de Inuyasha


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece en lo absoluto, algo que me encantaría; pero lastimosamente no es así. Su creadora es Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sumary:** Este fic participa en el reto tematico del mes de abril "Sumisión: Cadenas y Látigos" del foro "Hazme el Amor" de Inuyasha.

**Notas iniciales:** Hola hola… aquí yo con otro fic que la verdad me siento cómoda escribiendo ya que es una de las fantasías que más me gusta, ojala mi novio no se dé cuenta y lo tome por el lado malo, pero bueno aquí les dejo esta entrega que por lo general no me gusta hacer fics largos pero será un one shot bastante extenso.

¡Viva el Sesshomaru x Kagome!

Voten por él y disfrútenlo.

…

**Delirio de Orbes Cafés.**

Cuando recuerdas todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, realmente esperarías recordar acontecimientos como tu cumpleaños, tu primera mascota, tus calificaciones, tus amigos lejanos y los que están cerca de ti; los familiares que se fueron o los que están para apoyarte.

También esperarías recordar cosas insulsas como una travesura infantil de la cual nadie en lo absoluto se dio cuenta o de la vez que golpeaste a un niñato por estúpido, cosas como tu película favorita o las veces que simplemente te quedabas viendo el cielo simplemente porque se te apetecía.

Pero en mi caso no recuerdo mucho esas simples cosas de mi vida; en momentos como este siempre recuerdo en como vine a parar en esta situación en la que vivo día a día y disfruto.

Pareciera aburrido recordarlo siempre todos los días pero realmente es un fiel flash que se que no se borrara ni aunque me queme en el infierno.

Recuerdo que la conocí por mi hermano, realmente ella el muy hermosa; demasiado porque me hechizo con sus orbes cafés, ojos que me invitaban a ir por ella y hacer lo que ella me pidiera.

Como un perro, casi como un perro. Ella es dulce en su diario ser, respetable y dominante.

Increíble que me haya dominado a mí.

A Sesshomaru Taisho, al hombre en que todas las mujeres harían lo que fuera por mi; arrastrarse, gritarle al mundo entero que me desean o matarse si es posible.

Las monedas cambian; no por nada tienen dos caras.

Ya que no era ella la que se arrastraba por mí, ni me rogaba placer.

Soy yo el que se somete a ella. Soy yo el que me arrastro por el placer de su cuerpo. Soy yo el que le ruego más y ella; ella demanda mi cuerpo, demanda cada gota de mi vitalidad y yo no omito peros para que no lo haga.

Me sedujo, la primera vez en su habitación, ella tenía que caer a mí y fue al revés. Simplemente me mostro el nivel de su sensualidad, la forma en la que ella quería estar conmigo.

¿Qué si me pareció raro ser sometido? Se me cruzo la idea, pero una vez estuve debajo de su piel, supe que quería estar así eternamente.

Delirio.

Estoy desnudo en la habitación ahora, siempre que iniciamos el juego en el que no reprocho nada y dejo que me haga lo que quiera; rememoro las miles de situaciones en las que estado en ella, bajo su piel, observando sus orbes cafés intenso, dilatadas del placer que puedo darle; y me excita la manera en que me hace subir y bajar. Del cielo al infierno.

Este juego es de quemarse, no me quejo, estoy hasta el cuello de su seducción y encanto.

Entra en la habitación y siento endurecerme con solo verla al rostro; luce hermosa y aunque sus ojos reflejen ternura ahora, más tarde estarán ensombrecidos pidiéndome más.

Sonríe delicadamente y en sus manos me muestra unas cadenas. La veo y sonrió de lado. ¿Jugaremos con ellas esta noche? Está bien.

Coloca una a una en mis muñecas y simplemente observo sus delicados dedos rozar mi piel y ya siento su aroma embriagarme.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia cama y ella sonríe, lo haremos ahí.

Pone sus manos en mi pecho desnudo y me dirige hacia ella, sus ojos se pierden en los míos y sonrió. Pareciera tierna pero ella simplemente me hechiza.

̶ Siéntate con tu espalda pegada al cabezal de la cama ̶ ordena. No será acostado, sino sentado. Simplemente obedezco y sé que, aunque me golpee lo disfrutare demasiado bien. Me siento y toma cada una de mis manos sujetándolas con las cadenas a cada par del cabezal. Brazos extendidos, no podre tocarla; que mal.

Sigo sus movimientos con mis ojos dorados siguiendo el cuerpo que me posee, su figura es excepcional, simplemente luce una yukata de blanco transparente, se vislumbra su piel porcelana suave y sedosa a la vista y el tacto. Sus pechos de tamaño perfecto se dejan ver a través de la transparencia de su vestidura y alcanzo a ver que esta lista, siempre supe que al verme sus pezones se endurecían, lo note muchas veces y disfruto de saber que produzco ese efecto en ella. Tanto así como el que ella produce en mí.

Desliza por sus hombros la fina tela dejándose al descubierto para mí, en frente de mis narices; luce inmaculada, perfecta e inolvidable. Su cabello azabache cae en cascada por su espalda y algunos mechones por encima de sus pechos. Siempre adore verla en su esplendor frente a mí.

Ella esta lista, yo estoy listo para ella.

Se sube encima de mí y sus ojos escudriñan mi cuerpo con deseo, oh cariño, tu mirada se oscurece mientras sigue su recorrido, eso eleva mi ego a niveles insospechados.

Toma mi cabello plateado entre sus manos y lo acaricia con vehemencia.

̶ Tus cabellos son hermosos Sesshomaru… ̶ Susurra, como si la afirmación fuera más para ella que para mí y sonríe, apartándolos por mi espalda y acariciándome en el proceso. Cierro los ojos, y ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos. ̶ Sesshomaru, ahora quiero que disfrutes pero por mala suerte, no me tocaras hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

Abro los ojos en sentido de afirmación, y me besa; sabe al dulce más delicioso del planeta y no me canso, ella es asombrosa.

Acaricia de forma lenta y tortuosa mi pecho, cada musculo, cada centímetro y baja besándolo con sus labios de coral, miro hacia abajo y me recreo en la vista, ella es magnífica.

Mientras baja, se quita de mi cuerpo y pasea por derredor de la cama, me hará esperar. Maldita necesidad, y la veo sacando un látigo. Me golpeara.

̶ Sesshomaru, este podría ser algún tipo de castigo para ti, aparte de no tocarme de daré algunos latigazos y ¿sabes por qué? ̶ Me mira inquisidoramente y no digo nada, es parte de mi carácter y pareciera que fuera un perfecto sumiso, sonríe y en su voz escucho un tono de enojo ̶ No sabes, bien, es por no despedirte esta mañana de mi; ¿Crees que estoy pintada o que no deberías despedirte?

Primer latigazo, en el pecho, arde pero no me quejo, ella los disfruta tanto como yo.

̶ Sesshomaru dime que no lo volverás a hacer… ̶ silencio por mi lado y un segundo latigazo le sigue, en mi vientre, jadeo y ella sabe que lo disfruto, el verla enojada y el que me pegue, mis ojos escudriñan su mirada y le sigue un tercer latigazo, en el lado del corazón ̶ Te gusta desafiarme amor, pero veremos si disfrutas esto.

Cuarto latigazo, ahí, y un gruñido sale de mi garganta, estoy con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y a la vez excitado, ella se desliza como gata por mis piernas y llega hasta mi miembro, me mira inocentemente y sé que me hará pagar mi silencio.

Juga con el y lo succiona con fuerza, trato de reprimir mis deseos de gruñir o pedir, me gusta molestarla aunque lo pague con mi cuerpo. Ella es única, me siento en la… Oh no. Ella se detiene, un orgasmo estancado es la muerte y ella lo sabe.

̶ Sesshomaru, ¿querías que siguiera? ̶ pregunta con cautela y me golpea con el látigo en el vientre; me tenso y me masturba hábilmente con sus delicadas manos, besa las marcas del látigo y gruño con satisfacción, el dolor y sus besos siempre me supieron maravilloso. Me siento en el paraíso nuevamente y para, maldita sea sí que me va a matar.

̶ Kagome, no me hagas esto ya son dos ̶ gruño impaciente, está siendo muy ruda. Se sienta en mi y se masturba nuevamente con mi miembro, arqueo mi cabeza hacia atrás y ella gime, luego para nuevamente.

̶ Sesshomaru, no terminaras afuera, o terminas dentro de mí o nunca terminaras.

̶ Kagome no volverá a pasar, pero otro orgasmo mas no ̶ Lo logro, hicieron falta 3 orgasmos retenidos para que ella se auto penetrara y gimiéramos del placer, se sostiene de mis hombros y delira con mi cuello, quiero tocarla pero las cadenas no me dejan.

̶ Oh, Sesshomaru, bésame y muérdeme por favor. ̶ Me acerca su delicioso cuello y degusto de él como ella me lo pide, a lo vampírico, logro sacarle sangre y eso nos hace buscar la culminación mas ansiosamente, ella es exquisita, simplemente mía.

Sus pechos se aprisionan en mi pecho, es demasiado excitante como para no apreciar el espectáculo encima de mí, estoy cerca y el de ella también; de un rápido movimiento ella libera mis manos y la aplasto contra mi cuerpo a la llegada del deseado orgasmo.

Grita mi nombre y yo gruño el suyo, siempre tan intenso tan lleno, tan latente.

Termina como una muñeca de trapo entre mis brazos, fue intenso de verdad y su aroma me inunda mas hondo. Sus ojos buscan los míos y me vio reflejado en ellos.

̶ Te amo ̶ Suspira contra mi oído, sonrío y la abrazo besando su cuello y ensalivando la mordida que sangra.

̶ También te amo Kagome.

Ella quita mis cadenas y nos acostamos en la cama que compartimos desde hace 4 años, años de matrimonio salvaje, que aunque en apariencias mando yo, la que domina en la cama siempre será la delirante mujer de Orbes cafés.

…

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, si le gustó, déjenme un Reviews que esta demás decir que los disfruto en demasía, sino les gusto pues no escriban algo que hiera mis sentimientos tan oscuros, jajá Bien recuerden votar y espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue…


End file.
